


Dans le Secret des Résistants

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Blood and Violence, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Fights, Forced Pregnancy, Friendship, Happy Ending, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Near Death Experiences, POV Third Person, Poisoning, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resistance, Revolution, Science Experiments
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Dans un pays opprimé par le Gouvernement, un petit groupe de professeurs se rebelle, accompagné de leur famille, amis et élèves. La Révolution s’organise petit à petit, réussite après réussite, ce qui n’empêche pas certains drames d’arriver perturber les Résistants dans leur objectif : renverser le Dictateur.





	1. La jeune femme aux lunettes rouges

Dans le noir de la nuit, une jeune femme bondissait de toit en toit. Cheveux courts flottant dans le vent soufflant alors, elle attendait un signal pour continuer ce qui semblait être sa mission. Sifflotant un air dynamique pour se donner courage, elle avait juste la malchance de devoir porter des talons à cause de sa petite taille. Trébuchant alors sur une pierre, elle s’arrêta et marcha dans la rue, en tentant de ne pas se faire repérer. Elle s’approchait de la sortie du village. Observant la frontière, elle regardait un groupe de personnes fuyant se faire arrêter par les autorités. Ces hommes en bleu, la jeune femme les avait toujours détestés. Du haut de ses vingt-sept ans et de ses un mètre soixante-cinq, elle avait un caractère d’acier trempé. Ses lunettes reflétaient la lumière artificielle de la capitale du pays, qui polluait tous les alentours de la ville. Cette dernière infectait tellement le ciel que les villageois de la frontière pouvaient en voir la lumière. 

La jeune femme rentra dans une auberge. Cheveux châtains et yeux marron, la peau blanche et lunettes rouges, c’est avec ça que ses proches et amis l’identifiaient. Elle arriva au comptoir, et demanda à une autre jeune femme, qui semblait avoir dix-huit ans, aux cheveux violets et yeux noisette :  
« Liza, tu pourrais me dire où est le Cœur ?  
-Ah, le Carreau ! Elle se trouve dans ta chambre, comme d’habitude. Tu as les papiers, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Exact, mais il faut que je vois d’abord la Croix et l’Etoile. Tu aurais des nouvelles du Trèfle ? Je ne l’ai pas vue depuis son départ pour Cholitote.   
-Cette ville me rappelle les vieux livres de la capitale, avec son nom à la bourgeoise. Je déteste cette ville depuis que ma mère s’est fait tuer là-bas en allant donner un concert de violon…  
-Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, j’ai des clients qui sont pour le Gouvernement qui vont bientôt arriver. Ça fait des années que ces papiers n’ont pas mis les pieds hors des villes de riches. Aller, vas-y !  
-J’y vais, ça va ! A plus, Liza ! »

Séverine prit l’escalier pour aller dans sa chambre. Ça faisait déjà deux ans qu’elle avait monté un réseau de résistance pour détrôner la dictature. Dans son réseau, qui s’étend de son village d’origine, Elbysmo, jusqu’à une autre petite bourgade, les résistants s’appellent par des noms de symboles. Il y en a pour tous les âges d’après le règlement de celui-ci, mais seules des personnes de quatorze à trente ans en font partie. Cette auberge est également leur centre de commandement qui se trouve sous le bâtiment, uniquement accessible par les cuisines et gardé par un code à dix chiffres. Lizabelle, la propriétaire actuelle de l’auberge, a pour nom de code La Note, et est une passeuse de frontière pendant les périodes de creux touristique. Autrement, elle se consacre entièrement au réseau de résistance et à l’œuvre de sa mère, tuée lors d’une fusillade. 

Une fois dans sa chambre, Séverine pouvait voir son fils de trois ans jouer et une jeune femme qui semblait plus âgée qu’elle alors qu’elle était plus jeune l’attendre sur son lit. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleu turquoise et portait des vêtements amples. Contrairement à Séverine qui ne travaillait pas le Lundi, celle-ci avait enseigné la langue pratiquée, le Français. Une de ses élèves faisait d’ailleurs partie du réseau, du haut de ses quatorze ans et demi, avec pour surnom La Croix. La professeure de Musique demanda à son amie :  
« Alors Mémère, ta journée, ça a été ?  
-Oh oui, ça a été. Juste deux-trois élèves énervants notamment ce gars de 407 et un gars de 305, mais sinon ça a été. Quant à la Croix, elle allait bien.  
-La Croix… Je ne l’ai jamais rencontrée, mais ça doit être une fille bien. Des nouvelles de Cécile ou de l’Etoile ?  
-L’Etoile, la Croix m’a dit qu’elle était bien. Cécile, elle, n’était pas encore revenue… J’ai peur qu’on doive aller à Cholitote pour aller la récupérer…   
-Tu vas rire, mais il me semble l’avoir croisé devant chez Félicitée. Elle est juste malade, sa chambre est occupée.  
-Mais alors, pourquoi as-tu dit à Lizabelle que tu n’avais pas de nouvelles d’elle ?  
-Parce que je n’étais pas sûre. Depuis que j’ai la 305, je fais toujours gaffe à ce que je dis. Tu les connais, dès que tu fais une erreur, ils te la rabâchent trois semaines durant. J’ai juste hâte de retrouver la liberté d’avant l’Assaut. Je hais être ici.   
-Moi aussi, même si Lizabelle dépend de cette auberge, nous devons vite renverser le pouvoir. Ce pays devient invivable. Je vais finir par m’enfuir comme tous ces pauvres gens, malgré ma--  
-Non Lucie, nous allons renverser le Gouvernement et récupérer la liberté qui nous revient. Mes cours sont illégaux, je le sais bien, mais c’est mon moyen de contestation. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lutter sur le plan culturel. La violence n’étant pas mon fort, je suis obligée de combattre comme ça… Nous sommes trop opprimées pour pouvoir attendre les beaux jours.   
-Je ne sais pas si c’est raisonnable. Nous avons déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Je refuse de perdre mes amis et ma famille dans une rébellion réprimée. Les tensions s’affirment de plus en plus. Les habitants ne vont pas tarder à se rebeller. Nous n’avons qu’à influencer les populations avec des tracts et des textes engagés. Ça ressemble certes à mes leçons de Français en 3ème, mais c’est notre seul moyen de lutte en tant que profs.   
-Tu as sûrement raison… Je te fais confiance Lucie, je sais que tu as raison… Nous ne pouvons plus partir de ce pays de malheur à présent. Lizabelle, Félicitée et les autres ont besoin de nous. Ce pays a besoin d’être délivré au plus vite. Avec un peu d’aide de la population autour de nous, nous arriverons à renverser le pays à force de diffuser idées et arguments. Je compte sur toi, Cécile et Anne pour cela. Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de choses philosophiques.   
-Anne ? Je n’ai plus de nouvelles d’elle depuis un bon bout de temps. Tu sais, on lui a retiré sa nationalité à cause de ses origines étrangères directes et elle a d’énormes soucis de santé…  
-A ce stade, ce ne sont plus des soucis, Lucie. J’avais oublié qu’elle venait de découvrir qu’elle était stérile, la cruche… Vingt-sept ans, prof d’Histoire, résistante à nationalité retirée et en plus venant de découvrir qu’elle est stérile. Elle n’a vraiment pas de chance dans la vie, la pauvre.   
-Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. Quand elle m’a dit ça, des sanglots dans la voix, je me suis sentie mal à l’aise, voire coupable…  
-Enfin Lucie, elle te l’a déjà dit, moi et Cécile en avons rajouté : ce n’est pas parce que tu as une fille et que t’attends un autre que t’es responsable de sa stérilité. Alors sers-toi la ceinture et regarde de l’avant. Peut-être qu’un jour on trouvera une solution à son mal !  
-Tu as sans doute raison Séverine…  
-Puis réfléchis, voilà une autre raison pourquoi nous ne pouvons plus fuir à présent. Ou il faudrait attendre des mois…   
-Ce n’est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je ne peux pas fuir tu sais. En plus, je ne suis pas encore dans les derniers mois et ce genre de périodes molles à souhait.  
-Peu importe, si tu te prenais un coup de poing au ventre ou que tu avais des contractions en pleine course poursuite, ça nous apporterait que des soucis ! Il faut que tu restes ici, et que tu sois avec nous pendant la Révolution ! Nous allons remettre la démocratie vite fait, c’est moi qui te le dis !  
-Tu n’as pas tort ma chère, faisons comme ça !  
-C’est la Lucie que j’aime, ça ! »  
Sur ce, elles s’assirent l’une à côté de l’autre, mettant au point une phase de leur plan final.

A suivre au Chapitre II…


	2. La Nouvelle Charte

Alors que Séverine et Lucie mettaient au point un plan de renversement de pouvoir, par la force autant que par les mots et les faits, d’autres Résistants avaient un autre problème, plus personnel. La santé est notamment une cause peu défendue par le Gouvernement de cet Etat. Il fallait des amis médecins pour espérer un diagnostic objectif, des amis pharmaciens pour obtenir des médicaments efficaces et des amies sages-femmes pour pouvoir réussi à donner la vie sans la perdre soi-même. 

Heureusement, dans le réseau de nos héroïnes, il y avait une infirmière particulièrement douée et une sage-femme experte en la matière : Félicitée et Lynda, ou Le Caducée et La Fève sous leur nom de code. Il y avait aussi une herboriste, toute aussi puissante que les pharmaciens nationalisés : Charline, ou La Fleur dans le réseau. Parmi toutes ces femmes dans le domaine médical, il y avait aussi deux membres qui étaient aux urgences : Thierry et Henry, qui étaient tout comme Lizabelle, des passeurs. A force de passer dans toute la ville et ses alentours, ils connaissaient les environs « comme leurs poches et leur salaire mensuel » comme dirait le moins chevelu des deux, Thierry. 

Mais dans ce réseau, certains membres profitaient de moments d’élaboration de plan et d’enrichissement personnel, alors que d’autres subissaient d’importants troubles. Ce fut notamment le cas d’Anne. Alors que celle-ci apprenait qu’elle était stérile, le chirurgien chargé de son opération avait été mis au courant de sa participation à la Résistance et avait essayé de la tuer en pleine intervention chirurgicale sur le cœur. De plus, la nationalité de la jeune femme lui avait été retirée juste après, avec pour cause l’origine étrangère directe de ses deux parents. Devant annoncer la nouvelle de sa stérilité aux autres membres –dont son propre mari-, elle fut victime d’un attentat anti-gouvernemental involontairement. Logée chez Félicitée pendant ce qui aurait dû être sa période d’hospitalisation, elle ne pouvait plus contribuer à la Résistance. C’est alors que Félicitée dit au réseau :  
« Ne cherchez plus le Pique, elle est chez nous. »

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Cécile, remise sur pieds, rendait visite à Charline pour la remercier de sa coopération gratuite à sa guérison, quand un homme habillé d’un noir encre la prit par le bras violemment. Dans ses pensées, un seul mot lui vint à l’esprit :  
« Un Encrier »

Un « Encrier » est un patrouilleur directement au service du Gouvernement, traquant tous les ennemis déclarés de l’Etat, du moins de ces dirigeants. Sur cette liste noire, on y trouve les étrangers, les enfants nés de deux parents étrangers -même nés sur le sol du pays-, les homosexuels et les personnes handicapées ou infectées par des maladies incurables empêchant de travailler. Certains membres de la Résistance ont un de ces « problèmes » : Lynda est homosexuelle, Charline est une immigrée, et Anne n’a plus sa nationalité à cause de ses deux parents étrangers. Tous doivent se cacher, peu importe la raison, pour survivre dans ce pays. Car, quand certains se font arrêter, ils sont jetés dans les arènes de la capitale, se font transformer en esclaves ou tués par diverses tortures dans des salles de « spectacles » spécifiques, les Excavatrices. Les Encriers sont chargés de trouver ces « bêtes de cirque ». Portant d’amples vêtements noirs, ils sont tous sortis d’une année dans une école particulière, xénophobe et tout sauf morale pour nos opinions. Seuls les hommes pouvaient être des Encriers. Les Résistants, avec le temps, ont appris à les reconnaître et à s’en méfier. 

Le sang de Cécile ne fit qu’un tour. Elle empoigna l’Encrier, lui mit un coup de genou dans l’entre-jambe et le jeta au sol, le mettant hors d’état de nuire. Elle courut alors vers le cabinet de Félicitée, puis se dirigea vers la partie herboristerie, en remerciant au passage la doctoresse. Racontant ses anecdotes, Cécile recevait en échange l’actualité, puisqu’officiellement, ses trois amies étaient partie intégrante de l’Ordre Médicinal Gouvernemental. Officieusement, elles faisaient tout ce qui était en leur possible pour le démanteler. 

Dans l’OMG, les informations sur les actualités de la capitale étaient le sujet de très nombreuses discussions. Malgré ce fait, seules quelques discussions avaient un intérêt pour les Résistants, puisque les autres parlaient de mode vestimentaires, des émissions contrôlées par l’Etat populaires ou de la vie de quelques personnes, seulement des sujets aussi dénués d’intérêt que de profondeur d’esprit. Mais quelques discussions permettaient de mettre au jour des faiblesses dans le système. Les Résistants les exploitent dès qu’elles sont analysées. 

Mais le réseau possède aussi des faiblesses, souvent causées par la situation de certains de ses membres, comme Anne. Les membres doivent attendre sans se faire repérer qu’elle soit de nouveau sur pied, car elle est la seule à pouvoir aller dans les archives et trouver des informations authentiques. Bloqués, les Résistants se consacrent à l’écriture de textes engagés et à la distribution de tracts. 

Lucie et Séverine, elles, mettaient au point un plan. La première d’entre elles proposa :  
« Il faudrait prendre le Commandement de l’Education en premier. C’est un des moins surveillés, en plus d’être le lieu où les programmes des Encriers sont faits, chaque année. De plus, c’est normalement de ce truc qu’on dépend, je propose de le prendre d’assaut et de le tagger pour montrer notre mécontentement.   
-Pas con, Mémère ! Je propose aussi d’assommer les Encriers du coin avec les battes du grenier de Liza et les endormir avec les machins soporifiques de Charly ! Elle en a plein !  
-Sans oublier que Cécile maitrise les arts martiaux, et sais latter des Encriers bien vite !  
-C’est décidé, on fera ça ! En plus, on pourra voir des archives sans besoin d’Anne !  
-Préparons le plan, parlons-en lors de la prochaine réunion avec les autres, elles seront en-chan-tées ! »  
Les deux amies s’applaudirent, dirent quelques insultes sur les Encriers et le Gouvernement, puis retournèrent toutes les deux dans leurs « maisons » respectives.

Dans le cabinet de Félicitée, un peu plus tard, ce n’était pas aussi joyeux. La Fleur et la Fève travaillaient calmement, quand Le Caducée leur cria :  
« Les filles ! Activez la cuve de dernier secours ! Les blessures du Pique se sont rouvertes ! »  
Les deux interpelées réagirent sans perdre une seule seconde. Lynda alla ouvrir l’accès à une salle et Charline partit vers Félicitée pour procéder à quelques manipulations sur Anne. Les gestes qu’elles faisaient étaient si techniques que toute personne qui n’avait pas été introduite à cet ensemble de mouvements serait incapable de les reproduire, voire d’en comprendre le but. Lynda, Charline et Félicitée maîtrisait une technique interdite par la Nouvelle Charte : l’incubation d’êtres humains.

La Nouvelle Charte était le texte voté l’année de l’arrivée du Gouvernement au pouvoir. Ce texte contenait notamment tout ce qui est lois xénophobes, ce qui touchait à l’Ordre des Médecins Gouvernementaux fut l’interdiction de l’incubation d’êtres humains, technique perfectionnée par deux homosexuels d’origine étrangère directe. Hors, les Résistants, pour défier le Gouvernement, continuèrent et améliorèrent encore cette technique. 

L’incubation d’êtres humains fut inventée presque dix ans plus tôt, par une doctoresse du nom de Marie-Pierre Diangostick, qui fut tuée peu après son invention par les Encriers pour s’être opposée au régime et ne pas avoir voulu rejoindre l’OMG. Cette technique consiste à mettre une personne dans une cuve remplie d’un liquide aseptique particulier. Dans cet espace particulier, on peut soigner les blessures de l’incubé, l’opérer sans risque de contamination bactérienne ou virale mais surtout garder en vie une personne à la frontière de la mort. En effet, quand une personne est incubée de la bonne manière, elle vit comme dans le placenta de la mère, avec respiration assistée et rythme cardiaque stimulée par machine. 

Félicitée est la fille de la créatrice de l’incubation d’êtres humains. Sa mère, avant de mourir, lui appris toutes les techniques pour maîtriser ce domaine si dangereux et encore bien inconnu. Elle n’avait alors que dix-huit ans et sortait à peine du lycée. Elle prit alors le nom de famille de son père, Apollo, qui avait été tué par le pays voisin lors de la guerre qui opposa le pays à la contrée d’Ourminae, d’où viennent les parents d’Anne. C’est suite à cette guerre que la Nouvelle Charte fut écrite et mise en place. 

Anne était à la frontière de la vie.


	3. Voyages à la frontière de la vie

Une fois prévenue, Séverine accourut avec Lucie vers le cabinet médical des Résistantes. L’inquiétude s’empara d’elle. Après tout, elle avait déjà manqué de perdre quelqu’un d’autre à qui elle tenait, une personne toute aussi Résistante qu’elle ou son amie. Et cette personne n’était autre que son propre petit ami, Benoît.

Trois ans auparavant, alors qu’il distribuait des tracts à la place de Séverine, qui était dans l’incapacité de le faire à ce moment-là puisqu’enceinte de neuf mois, un homme en bleu, un Douanier, qui le prit en flagrant délit. Dénoncé par un passant nationaliste, il se prit une balle dans la jambe gauche. Sauf que les balles des Douaniers sont empoisonnées, et ne tuent pas sur le coup. C’est un scientifique du Laboratoire Gouvernemental, Paul-Jacques Duponton, qui mit au point le liquide contenu dans les balles.

Le Pauljacquien, ou carbonate d’hydrogène hydroxydé modifié, est un poison réputé auprès des Résistants pour être mortel mais aussi facile à soigner si fait moins d’une demi-heure après l’empoisonnement. Il provoque des vomissements –nourriture comme sang-, une paralysie des quatre membres, des difficultés respiratoires et cardiaques un quart d’heure plus tard et, juste avant la mort, de terribles hallucinations reflétant toutes les peurs les plus intimes de l’empoisonné. Très peu de Résistants moururent empoisonnés par le Pauljacquien, seules deux officiellement, Marie-Pierre Diangostick et sa fille Amélie Diangostick-Apollo sont décédées. Même si, en réalité, elles sont encore en vie, mais leur existence est cachée par le réseau de la fille de l’une et de la sœur de l’autre, Félicitée Apollo. Elles ont respectivement pour noms de code L’Œillet et La Violette.

Revenons à l’histoire de Benoît. Alors que celui-ci fut laissé pour futur mort par le Douanier, le poison commençait à faire effet. Vomissant d’abord le contenu de son estomac, puis son propre sang, la Croche fut paralysé dans tout son corps. C’est à ce moment précis, où il commençait à perdre toute possibilité de fuir que sa petite amie, Séverine, le trouva alors qu’elle se rendait chez Lynda pour un dernier contrôle. Choquée par la vision de son bien-aimé mourant, elle mit sa main devant la bouche, vomit elle aussi, puis sortit enfin son téléphone marqué d’un carreau. Quand Lizabelle alors âgée de quinze ans, Lucie et Félicitée arrivèrent, il s’était écoulé dix minutes depuis l’empoisonnement. En cinq minutes, les quatre Résistants étaient arrivés.   
Le Caducée, la Fleur et la Fève se mirent immédiatement au travail. Lizabelle dut retourner à l’auberge, que sa mère lui avait laissée après sa mort, dans une fusillade le mois juste avant. La jeune fille était encore en deuil lors ce que l’empoisonnement eu lieu. Une autre jeune fille, âgée de douze ans, brune avec des cheveux courts entra. Elle s’assit à côté de Séverine, et prit la place qu’elle pouvait. Elle lui demanda :  
« Sésé, es-ce que grand frère va s’en sortir ?  
-Ma p’tite Rapha… Oui, fais confiance à Charly, Féfé et Lyly. Elles savent ce qu’elles font. Maintenant, peux-tu retourner à la maison, avec Tatie Liza et Justine, ok ?  
-Oui Sésé ! Elle reprit confiance et sourit. Je suis sûre que grand frère va s’en sortir ! Il est trop cool pour mourir comme ça ! Il mourra de manière épique je te dis !  
-Si tu le dis, c’est que ça doit être vrai ! Aller, retourne à la maison avec Lizabelle !  
-Ok ! Viens Liza, on retourne à la maison, on va laisser Sésé et sa coupine de la mort ensemble !   
-Oui, dit alors l’adolescente aux cheveux violets, allons-y. »  
Et les deux jeunes filles repartirent à l’auberge. Si Raphaëlle appelait Benoît « grand frère », c’était puisque les parents du jeune homme l’avait adoptée à la mort de ses parents, tués lors de la même fusillade que celle où périt le père de Lizabelle, huit ans auparavant. À présent, dix-sept ans après cette fusillade, leurs parents vivent dans la ville d’origine de Benoît, Sililers. 

Séverine, bien vite, pleura à chaudes larmes. Lucie, à sa droite, la prit dans ses bras. Le Carreau serrait son pendentif dans sa main et se frottait vivement le ventre. Vivement, comme une personne qui se frotte les mains pour avoir chaud. Son amie, enceinte de six mois, essayait de la conforter, de la rassurer, mais surtout de la calmer. Elle lui murmure :  
« Aller, Séverine, calme-toi… Ce n’est pas bon pour lui, tu le sais bien… Arrête de pleurer… »  
Lynda sortit de la salle, et dit alors :  
« Avez-vous déjà été à la frontière de la vie ? »  
Se rappelant ces horribles souvenirs, la professeure de Musique pleura à nouveau. Lucie, une nouvelle fois, la prit par la main et l’emmena en courant au cabinet médical de la Résistance. Là-bas, Amélie, à présent aux cheveux teintés en bleu pour ne pas être reconnue, les emmena dans une salle cachée. 

Devant la porte de la salle d’incubation, il y avait un sas aseptisant. Marie-Pierre, dans ses rapports, expliquait que c’était « pour ne pas troubler le fonctionnement de la cuve, et pour ne pas infecter l’incubé ». Les deux amies se rappelaient toutes les deux de ce sas. La dernière fois qu’elles y étaient passées, c’était pour voir Benoît se réveiller après une incubation de cinq jours. Puis, trois jours après, c’était dans la salle d’à côté que Lucie et lui se rendirent. Pour Séverine et son fils. Le neveu de Raphaëlle et de Lucie, et l’ami de jeu de Lou, la fille de cette dernière. Dans ce sas, elles se séparèrent pour aller dans deux allées différentes, laissèrent leurs vêtements dans deux casiers, furent désinfectées lors d’un passage sous une sorte d’arc de triomphe et prirent deux tenues aseptisées, les mirent et se retrouvèrent. Amélie resta devant le sas.

Dans la salle, un triste spectacle les attendait. Dans une cuve, une version légèrement mise à jour de celle qui avait contenu Benoît trois ans auparavant, se trouvait Anne, recouverte de bandages aux endroits intimes, des capteurs sur tout le corps, un masque respiratoire sur le visage. Son cœur était directement branché à un stimulateur à côté de la sphère de verre au socle métallique recouvert d’éléments mécaniques. Ses poignets, chevilles et front étaient reliés au piédestal de la cage aseptisée. Yeux clos, sourcils froncés exprimant la douleur, bouche s’ouvrant et se fermant à intervalles réguliers, elle semblait flotter dans ce liquide rempli de bulles d’air. A côté de la cuve, de nombreuses machines se trouvaient. Une indiquait deux courbes sur deux écrans : une pour son rythme cardiaque et l’autre pour son rythme respiratoire. Une autre montrait nombre de statistiques, de pourcentages, de chiffres plus ou moins rationnels, exprimant les doses de dioxygène et de nutriments donnés ainsi que les doses de déchets et de dioxyde de carbone rendus. La dernière machine possédait une armoire avec plusieurs disques : un blanc utilisé dans le lecteur, un rouge, un noir et un vert. Ces disques correspondaient respectivement aux programmes de maintien en incubation, de réveil, d’euthanasie et de remise à zéro des paramètres, utilisé après que le précédent incubé ait été réveillé et sorti totalement de la cuve. 

Lynda surveillait de près les doses, Charline écrivait les rapports sur l’état d’Anne et Félicitée leur expliquait la situation :  
« Nous avons dû la mettre en cuve à cause de ses plaies. Elle était en hypothermie, et sur le point de mourir. Maintenant incubée, elle n’a plus à se soucier de ce qu’elle fait, même de respirer. Elle pourra récupérer de ses blessures et retrouver un état de santé stable. Si nous y arrivons et si Lynda, Charline et moi, avec l’aide de ma mère et de ma sœur, on pourrait même lui régler son problème de stérilité…  
-C’est vrai ?! S’écria Séverine. Si vous y arrivez, ce serait super génial !!  
-Du calme Séverine… Dit Lucie. Vous êtes sûres d’y arriver ?  
-Nous avons énormément de chances de rater notre coup. » Répondit Félicité posée.  
Les deux amies furent légèrement déçues. Mais elles changèrent soudainement d’humeur en voyant la cuve et son occupante. Elles se sentirent rassurées qu’elle soit entre de bonnes mains. Les deux s’assirent sur des sièges non loin de la sphère de verre. Cécile les attendait, et leur dit :  
« Les filles, voici le Pique. »

Séverine repensa aux évènements qui s’étaient produits trois années auparavant. À peine son Benoît fut réveillé que sa condition la cloua au lit. Le surlendemain, d’horribles contractions la prirent. En urgence, Lucie et lui l’emmenèrent chez Lynda. Séverine était bien en train d’accoucher. Le problème fut qu’elle avait les muscles vaginaux faibles, et dut donner bien plus dans cette bataille pour donner la vie. Au bout de cinq longues heures de souffrance, l’ami de Lou vit enfin le jour. La Fève fut énormément remerciée par Benoît, le père, Lucie, la marraine, et Raphaëlle, la tante. Celui-ci pleurait de joie, prenant son fils et sa petite amie dans ses bras. Justine, Lizabelle, Cécile et Anne rendirent visite chacune leur tour à la nouvelle mère. Le dix-sept Mars, Lou vint aussi au monde, trois mois après. 

Cécile baissa la tête, leva les yeux vers les néons de la pièce stérile, inspira et expira un grand coup, puis dit, le plus calmement possible :  
« J’ai quelque chose d’important à vous dire, Séverine et Lucie. »


	4. Chapter 4

Les deux professeures regardèrent leur collègue. Celle-ci avait l’air si calme qu’on ne pouvait se douter de l’importance tragique qu’allait prendre ses propos. Le cœur lourd, le stress lui collant à la peau, d’horribles nausées l’envahissant, Cécile ferma les yeux, le va la tête et leur dit :  
« Le feu a pris. Le Gouvernement a répliqué, et de la pire manière que je puisse imaginer. Ils ont inventés des machines diaboliques.  
-Le feu a pris ?! S’étonna Séverine. Génial. Mais, quelles machines ce sont ?  
-Ce ne sont pas les machines qui engrossent, demanda Lucie, par hasard ? J’en ai entendu parler hier par Lizabelle.   
-Si, les Fertilisantes. Répondit Cécile, essayant de rester calme. Il paraît que même des femmes stériles peuvent être engrossées par ces machins. Une vraie horreur, j’ai été témoin de l’utilisation de ces atrocités dans la rue en venant ici. Une femme qui bosse pour le Gouvernement, une Angélique que ça s’appelle ces bêtes-là. Avec leur rayon fertilisant, ce sont les machines les plus légères et pratiques à utiliser, avec les balles à Pauljacquien. Tu parles d’une arme sexiste. Ça ne peut être utilisé que contre les femmes, et en plus cette arme n’est utilisée que par des femmes nationalistes xénophobes et tout ce que vous voulez !  
-Mais pourquoi c’est si horrible, Cécile ? Demanda Séverine. Si ça marche sur les femmes stériles, ça pourrait régler les problèmes de stérilité d’Anne ! Elle qui voulait tant un enfant, on pourrait enfin…  
-Non, Séverine. Répondit Lucie, en mettant sa main sur l’épaule de son amie. C’est une arme du Gouvernement. Nous sommes des Résistantes. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d’utiliser ces armes. Surtout que cet enfant n’aurait même pas le père qu’Anne aurait voulu. Nous n’avons aucune raison d’être ravies de l’invention de cette…Chose.   
-Tu as parfaitement compris, Lucie. Avoua le Trèfle. Nous devons arrêter les Angéliques en plus des Douaniers et des Encriers. Repensons à ce qu’a subit Benoît. Je ne veux pas qu’un autre d’entre nous ne meure tué par une machine du Gouvernement. Je ne supporterais pas. J’ai déjà assez perdu dans cette oppression…   
-Enfin, Cécile, il n’est pas mort… Essaya de rassurer Lucie. Tu sais bien que les Résistants tués sont listés en place publique, surtout dans les villes de la frontière. Ils savent qu’ils ne peuvent pas le tuer à cause du fait que tu aies deux filles en bas âge. Tin aînée, Charline, n’a que cinq ans, ça provoquerait un vrai scandale entachant encore plus l’instabilité du Gouvernement en provinces s’ils venaient à tuer son père.   
-Ouais, souligna Séverine, Lulu a raison. Ils ne peuvent pas le tuer puisque tout le monde sait que tu es la fille d’un grand Résistant commandant en chef de l’armée et que tu es sa femme. Aller, reprends espoir, nous allons le sortir de tôle !  
-Si vous le dîtes… Soupira Cécile, en regardant vers le bas.  
-C’est que c’est vrai ! » Répliqua le Carreau.

Cette discussion fit mettre au point les trois femmes un plan pour s’emparer du plan de la machine qu’est la Fertilisante. Elles avaient besoin de savoir quels matériaux artificiels sortis des laboratoires de la Capitale créaient la vie dans ses victimes. Pour pouvoir savoir avec quoi faire leur propre Fertilisante, réservée aux Résistantes stériles, comme Anne. Mais avec des matériaux et composants différents, possédant seulement le même effet sur ses bénéficiaires. C’était l’idée de Marie-Pierre et Amélie, qui étaient les personnes à l’origine de ce projet. Elles avaient chargé Cécile d’aller récolter des informations, c’est pour cela qu’elle était si bien placée pour parler de ces armes. Elle partit d’ailleurs après que Charline lui ai donné un bout de papier, avec un plan pour s’emparer d’une Fertilisante inscrit dessus. Elle aurait besoin de deux autres personnes, Le Soleil et La Lune. L’astre de jour correspondait à un garçon appelé « P’tit Gars » dans le réseau. L’astre de nuit désignait une jeune fille du même âge du nom de Noémie. C’était tous les deux les baby-sitters de Lou, des deux filles de Cécile et du fils de Séverine. Le reste du temps, ils allaient en cours comme Raphaëlle et Justine, l’Etoile et la Croix. Les enfants étaient alors gardés par Lizabelle, s’ils n’étaient pas à l’école et que leurs parents n’étaient pas revenus. Celle-ci fut d’ailleurs une des plus attristées lors que l’annonce de la stérilité d’Anne. En effet, elle adore les enfants.

Séverine et Lucie discutaient à propos des Encriers tués lors d’un assaut dans une ville à présent délivrée du contrôle du Gouvernement par les Résistants. Ce qui pouvait sembler être une situation de calme absolu, où la réalité dépasse notre fiction, fut vite perturbé. Lynda, regardant toujours les rapports rendus par une machine plus au fond que les autres, fit les gros yeux et commença à avoir peur en lisant le dernier papier rendu par l’engin. Elle cria à travers le laboratoire :  
« Félicitée, Charline, on doit mettre fin à l’incubation au plus vite !  
-Pourquoi cela ?! Cria interloquée Charline. Je pensais qu’elle devait rester une semaine entière pour récupérer !  
-Explique-nous, demanda Félicitée bien plus posée, Lynda. Je ne vais pas arrêter cette incubation qui lui ait vitale sans aucune raison.   
-Mais, répondit Lynda interloquée, Félicitée, elle fait une crise d’allergie étrange !  
-Pourtant, s’interrogea le Caducée, c’est un liquide universel et des capteurs hypoallergéniques que nous utilisons… Dis-moi, Lynda, quels sont les symptômes qui te font dire cela ?  
-C’est simple, expliqua la Fève, elle respire très vite pour quelqu’un incubé, et son pouls est très intense, ce qui n’est pas normal.  
-Hum… Charline et toi, avec moi ! Ordonna la doctoresse. Lucie, Séverine, vous tâcherez de nous assister ! Exécution ! »  
Toutes les personnes interpelées obéirent, et suivirent les ordres du Caducée, impitoyable à la moindre erreur.

Après avoir changé à nouveau de tenue et opter pour des vêtements bien plus appropriés à opérer une personne pour la sortir d’incubation, Séverine et Lucie devaient aider les trois femmes médecins. D’un geste certain, Charline connecta un bac, semblant pouvoir contenir un homme entier en laissant un peu d’espace, à la sphère de métal. Lynda, d’un autre geste, ouvrit la cuve et posa le corps d’Anne dans le bac. Le liquide fut vidé et évacué par Lucie. Félicitée, aidée de Séverine, retira les capteurs de l’endormie. La Fleur bougea le stimulateur cardiaque afin de le mettre bien au-dessus de l’ancienne incubée. Le Caducée regarda sa patiente, prit quelques pochettes de sang artificiel, et prépara un pied pour les poser. Elle prévoyait de faire une transfusion, et pas qu’une petite. Les deux professeures, elles, rangèrent les capteurs comme on leur indiquait. Lynda contrôlait les courbes respiratoires et cardiaques, qui devenaient de plus en plus mouvementées, témoignant d’un réveil progressif. Charline installait la transfusion pendant que Félicitée semblait si concentrée, à faire des choses impossibles à suivre pour des personnes non qualifiées, qu’aucun bruit ne pourrait la décontenancer. Sauf un.

Alors qu’elle aidait comme elle le pouvait à réveiller Anne, Séverine tomba d’un seul coup. Lucie, alertée, la mit sur son épaule et la prit jusqu’à un lit dans une pièce voisine. Pendant qu’elle la posait, son amie lui demanda :  
« Lucie… Je dois y retourner, on doit être le plus possible pour aider les filles !  
-Marie-Pierre et Amélie valent trois nous à une seule. Laissons-les faire, je les ai vues arriver quand je t’aie ramassée. Dis-moi, tu ne te serais pas foulé la cheville ?  
-Ah, ce n’est pas pour ça, Lucie… Écoute, il faut que je te dise une chose.   
-Vas-y, dit le Cœur en s’asseyant, je t’écoute.  
-Je n’ai pas préféré lui dire mais… Hésita son amie. Je sais que tu vas garder le secret, Lucie.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu es traquée, Séverine. Si j’étais toi, j’fui-  
-Mais non, je ne suis pas ce que tu penses ! Je ne suis pas sur le point de me faire arrêter.   
-Tu me fais peur, tu sais. Vas-y, arrête de m’inquiéter à ce point.  
-Je, bredouilla le Carreau en rougissant gênée, je suis… Je suis…   
-Je sais bien ce que tu es maintenant. J’ai déjà vécu ça à deux reprises. Si c’est ce que je pense.   
-Alors, tu as deviné que j’en porte un autre… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…  
-Désolée d’être si violente, mais avorte. On n’a pas le choix, Séverine. Nous sommes en pleine Révolution, et on a déjà assez de problèmes avec ma grossesse, ne n’en rajoutons pas une autre.  
-LUCIE ! Je refuse de… Ce n’est pas comme si c’était une Fertilisante qui m’avait infligé une punition cruelle… Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, appuyant sa main sur le ventre de son amie. Toi… Tu en attends bien un ou une autre, et on ne t’a pas dit d’avorter… Alors respecte mon choix de vouloir le garder…  
-Quand la Révolution a éclaté chez nous, il était déjà trop tard pour que j’avorte… Rappelle-toi, ce jour-là, tu m’as demandé si je n’avais pas regretté de m’impliquer à ce rôle-ci dans la Résistance…  
-Tu as raison, Mémère… Donc, que dois-je faire pour toi ?  
-Tu peux partager ce secret avec Lizabelle. Elle adore les enfants, et elle tient toujours parole. Et puis, je suis sûre que Benoît ne te délaisserait pas dans ce cas, c’est un chic type, il est bien trop sympa pour ça !  
-Ah, dit Séverine en ayant le visage éclairé d’un seul coup, c’est ça qu’il insinuait, le Benoît, quand il me disait : « Tu verras, Séverine, je vais t’en donner une autre ! » ! Je pensais qu’il allait me donner une autre gourmette, ou un truc comme ça ! J’suis bête des fois, moi !  
-Il est assez fin, en effet, de l’avoir dit comme ça ! Tu vois, il faut que tu lui dises les faits ! Je te jure que ce Gouvernement sera disparu avant que t’accouches maximum !  
-En parlant d’accouchements… Tu vas faire comment, toi ?  
-Eh bien… Prononça Lucie, avec le visage devenant plus grave et en mettant sa main sur son ventre à son tour. Je ne sais pas. Je vais participer comme je le peux, et si on me demande d’adopter un comportement de future accouchée… Je le ferai.   
-Quant à pourquoi je suis tombée… Je ne me suis pas foulée la cheville, donc je ne sais pourquoi tu m’as traînée jusqu’ici, mais je suis tombée sur un objet bizarre. Tiens, prends-le.  
-Hum… Dit le Cœur en examinant l’artéfact en question. C’est une pièce mécanique, c’est sûr. Je suis persuadée que le fil qui y est coincé vient de la veste de Cécile. Ça ne peut être qu’une pièce de Fertilisante. Je vais garder ça, je le donnerai quand Marie-Pierre et les autres en auront fini avec Anne.  
-Soit dit en passant, Lucie, ça se passe comment, là-bas ?  
-Je n’ai pas été voir, j’attendais que tu me dises ce qui n’allait pas. C’est vrai que tu te levais bien plus tôt en ce moment, si je savais que c’était pour vomir ton repas de la veille dans les toilettes de ta modeste suite…   
-Bon, allons voir. Ça ne peut pas être catastrophique non plus…   
-T’as raison, allons voir ! »  
Les deux amies quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre Anne dans son réveil. Elles étaient assez optimistes avant de voir la vérité de la scène.

Félicitée portait ce qui semblait être un cadavre, Charline et Lynda semblaient avoir échoué à leur tâche.


	5. L'Assaut de la Place Rouge

Lucie et Séverine, terrorisées par cette vision d’échec, allèrent bien vite vers Charline, qui avait le regard pointant vers le bas. Celle-ci, interpellée, leva les yeux vers les deux amies. Ses longs cheveux blonds suivirent le mouvement de sa tête, ses yeux marron pointèrent ceux des inquiétées, reflétant la cuve, vide. Elle prit Lucie dans ses bras, mit sa tête sur son épaule et lui murmura :  
« N’allez pas croire que nous avons échoué, elle est en vie, mais elle est juste si faible que nous sommes encore inquiètes… »  
Les deux professeures furent rassurées qu’Anne soit encore parmi elles. Avant d’avoir pu s’inquiéter pour elle, Cécile appela Séverine, qui décrocha immédiatement.

Cet appel lui fit une onde de choc. Elle raccrocha, se tourna vers Lucie, et lui dit :  
« Nous devons aller nous battre. Attends-nous, Anne. »  
Elle prit la main de son amie et courut vers la sortie de la pharmacie illégale. Elles avaient rendez-vous avec Cécile sur la Place Rouge, où se trouvait la plus grande Excavatrice du pays entier. On y avait saigné à mort un des plus grands Résistants, faisant la fierté du Gouvernement. C’était un pauvre père de famille immigré, un architecte tout ce qu’il y avait de plus banal, avant qu’il ne rentre dans la Résistance et qu’il tue l’ancien bras droit du Dictateur, Jean-Pierre Lacisaille, mort poignardé par ce Résistant. Son nom de code était Le Masque. 

Une fois sur la Place Rouge, Séverine et Lucie découvrirent l’ampleur des dégâts : l’Excavatrice était la cible d’un assaut résistant. Le premier de l’histoire de la Résistance en Farenc. Henry et Thierry, Le Valet et Le Joker, les attendaient. Ils étaient, non pas avec une ambulance gouvernementale comme à leurs habitudes, mais avec une fourgonnette blindée. Dans celle-ci, une jeune fille à cheveux bleu foncé, Taidana, ou La Clé USB dans le réseau. Un véritable génie de l’informatique qui était également la cousine de Lizabelle. Elle piratait le réseau d’informations entre les Excavatrices, empêchant le Gouvernement d’être au courant des plans résistants. 

La foule de Résistants venus noircissait de monde la Place Rouge. Christiane, Le Saphir. Valentine, L’Améthyste. Le Pot de Nutika, Loïc. Tous des élèves de Troisième, accompagnés de Raphaëlle, l’Étoile. Lucie avait beau chercher Justine, La Croix, elle ne la trouva pas. A la place, elle entrevit La Bougie, La Goutte et La Feuille. C’était trois sœurs, de leurs vraies appellations Yuki, Miyu et Haruka Fantasmae. La plus jeune, Yuki, avait des cheveux violets clairs, attachés en deux tresses devant ses épaules, elle n’avait même pas encore quatorze ans. La deuxième, Haruka, avait de longs cheveux vert pomme, attachés en deux queues qui allaient jusqu’à son bassin. Âgée de seize ans, c’était la plus timide des trois sœurs. L’aînée, Miyu, avait les cheveux bleu foncé, allant jusqu’aux épaules et simplement détachés, juste deux grandes mèches qui s’arrêtaient peu après ses épaules. Du haut de sa majorité, elle réfléchissait sur comment s’emparer au plus vite du Gouvernement du réveil au coucher. 

Les Résistants pointaient tous une porte unique. Celle de l’auberge de Lizabelle, la porte de l’arrière de la bâtisse. Lucie et Séverine ne comprenaient pas cet intérêt si soudain pour cette porte. Après tout, ce n’était qu’une simple porte. Un silence pesant remplaça le brouhaha de la foule dès qu’un cri se fit retentir, disant :  
« Et voici… Le bouquet final ! »  
Juste après que ces paroles soient prononcées, La Note claqua la fameuse porte, tenant une arme assez lourde. Aidée de La Croix, elles tirèrent sur l’Excavatrice, le rayon slalomant entre les rebelles. Les Résistants, prirent tous une grande inspiration, expirèrent et pointèrent leur poing droit au ciel. Tous marqués d’un symbole, les deux armées posèrent l’arme au sol, levèrent leurs poings, quand Le Caducée, La Fève, La Fleur, La Violette et L’Œillet arrivèrent à leur tour, levant aussi le poing. Le poing marqué d’un trèfle déplia ensuite ses doigts, et une voix féminine criant se fit à son tour entendre :  
« Allons-y, Résistants ! C’est notre première heure de gloire, ne la laissons pas nous filer entre les mains ! Détruisons cette salle de malheur, libérons-nous de l’oppression ! Pensons au Masque qui fut tué cruellement ici ! C’est ! La ! Guerre !! »  
Sur ceux, tous baissèrent le poing, et suivirent Cécile dans l’Excavatrice. Lucie et Séverine s’armèrent auprès de Le Joker et Le Valet, avec qui elle parlèrent un peu :  
« Bon, dit Thierry en prenant un poing américain pour le Carreau, fais gaffe à ça, srx !  
-Srx ? S’étonna Le Cœur. C’est un langage codé ?  
-Mais non, rit un peu Henry, c’est ce que met Thierry à chaque fin de ses phrases ! C’est aussi notre cri d’appel, en effet.   
-Ah… Vous êtes bizarres des fois, dit Séverine en remettant ses lunettes, vous deux. Mais bon, on peut rien y faire, vous êtes des barges ! »  
Lucie prit simplement un revolver et une ceinture recouverte de pics, puis les deux professeures suivirent la foule des leurs. 

Cécile avançait dans la salle, reconnaissant les instruments de l’oppression gouvernementale. La table de saignement, posée au-dessus d’un flacon où recueillir le sang du malheureux exécuté. La potence et sa corde électrisée, utilisée lors de certaines exécutions résistantes. La cuve à pauljacquien, vide, avec ses murs transparents pour pouvoir voir le spectacle qu’était la mort par empoisonnement, ce qui n’était pas sans rappeler Benoît. Le brancard d’écartèlement, muni de bras pour saignement. Et, non sans rappeler les armes utilisées par les Angéliques, la Fertilisante pour césarienne forcée. Ces machines lui donnaient la nausée, mais aujourd’hui, elle n’était pas Cécile. C’était le Trèfle, la Résistante qui menait l’assaut. Elle surmonta ses maux de crânes et de ventre, et hurla à la foule qui la suivait :  
« Séparez-vous ! Cassez toutes ces immondes machines ! Je ne veux plus voir de chose intacte ou entière dans cette salle de malheur ! Taguez les murs de cette bâtisse, hurlez que vous emmerdez ce Gouvernements de cons xénophobes et pas foutus de sortir son cul pour agir par lui-même ! C’est notre heure de gloire ! Ici ! Aujourd’hui ! La Gouvernement ne règne plus, c’est nous et nous seuls, la population résistante, celle qui ne s’est pas faite berner par ces fils de putes ! LÂCHEZ TOUTE VOTRE FOUTUE HAINE !!! »  
Sur ces propos, la foule se divisa en une multitude de personnes, prenant d’assaut toute la salle. Tableaux décrochés, vitres brisées, murs tagués, sol plus qu’endommagé. En à peine deux heures, il ne restait que les ruines de l’Excavatrice de la Place Rouge d’Elbysmo. Les Résistants, fiers d’eux, s’attaquèrent aux postes de garde de la place et de ses alentours. Les Encriers, les Douaniers et les Angéliques se retrouvèrent bientôt dominés en nombre et en armement. La Note s’empara du bras d’une tenante de Fertilisante et lui claqua la nuque contre le sol, brisa son arme d’un coup de talon et ramassa les petites pièces provoquant les effets de la machine, qu’elle mit dans sa sacoche accrochée à son épaule. Le Carreau arriva derrière un Douanier, serra son poing métallique et lui donna un coup dans la tête. Juste avant de le frapper mortellement, elle lui murmura : « Ça, c’est pour La Croche, enculé. » La garde du Gouvernement fut défaite en deux heures également, doublant la fierté des Résistants. La plupart rentra chez soi après ce second assaut. Sur la place, il ne resta que Le Carreau, Le Cœur, Le Trèfle, L’Etoile, La Croix, les deux pierres précieuses, Le Pot de Nutika et La Note. Tous s’apprêtaient à rentrer chez Lizabelle pour fêter leur victoire. Mais soudainement, ils furent pris dans un filet électrique, piégés. En-dessous du filet flottant dans les airs, se tenait un homme habillé en rose saumon. Le Dictateur lui-même.  
Il les regarda avec ses yeux gris et sombres, sans lumières, sous son chapeau vert pomme et son pantalon rose. Raphaëlle le regarda, et lui dit alors : « Vas-y, tue-nous, on dira rien, connard ! » Valentine et Christiane traficotèrent le filet, aidées de Loïc. Ils n’arrivèrent hélas à rien. Le piège était trop bien fait pour pouvoir être démantelé comme cela. Séverine prit Lucie dans ses bras, paniquée et pleurant. Cécile se mordit la lèvre, dégoûtée de finir cette journée comme cela. Les autres désespérèrent. Le Dictateur pointa son arme vers Lizabelle, qui lui faisait un regard noir depuis le début. Il mit un de ses doigts sur la gâchette du revolver électronique à rayon électrocutant. Il sourit, et s’apprêtait à tirer sur La Note, quand celui-ci fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres de là. Les autres, surtout Lizabelle furent surpris quand le filet se désactiva et qu’ils furent tous posés à terre avec un laser gravitationnel. Séverine s’écria alors, en voyant une silhouette arriver au loin.  
« Les filles, c’est Benoît, là-bas, il nous a sauvées ! »  
Quand les autres regardèrent qui était leur sauveur, ils ne crurent pas la vision du Carreau. 

La silhouette perdit son contre-jour. C’était une jeune femme, portant une jupe et avec des cheveux assez courts. Ses yeux marron regardèrent les autres Résistants, elle leur sourit.  
Cette jeune fille n’était autre qu’Anne.


	6. Nouvelles craintes

« Anne ?! » s’écria Séverine interloquée par sa vision. Oui, c’était bien la jeune femme fragile qui, à peine quelques instants avant, était dans la cuve. Elle était là, un laser à la main, un pique sur la joue comme la professeure de Musique avait un carreau sur la sienne, debout sur ses deux jambes, habillée d’un simple pull et d’une jupe chocolat, cheveux détachés. C’était à en oublier qu’Anne s’était prise une fourche dans l’utérus lors d’un assaut, qui lui avait pris sa capacité à donner la vie, il y a à peine deux semaines auparavant. Mais ici, c’était Le Pique. 

Elle tomba sur les genoux après son acte. Séverine accourut, la prit sur son épaule droite et lui dit, larmes aux yeux :   
« Merci Anne, tu nous a tous sauvés… Je ne sais ce que nous serions devenus sans toi…   
-Oui, rajouta Cécile qui venait d’arriver vers ses deux collègues, merci du fond du cœur de nous avoir sauvés… Même si nous ne faisions pas très attention à toi…  
-Oh, dit alors le Pique, je n’ai pas fait grand-chose dans cette histoire… Juste ce que je devais faire avant de mourir ou je ne sais quoi…  
-Mourir ?! S’écria Le Carreau. Mais enfin Anne ! Pourquoi dis-tu que tu vas-»  
Sa collègue d’Histoire lui mit son doigt ensanglanté sur les lèvres, en pointant le bas de son ventre. A l’emplacement de son utérus, se trouvait une flaque de sang s’agrandissant encore. Les deux mères furent alertées par cette tâche rouge et fortement odorante. Lucie, gênée par son futur enfant, n’arriva qu’à ce moment. Lizabelle demanda aux jeunes de partir, puis rejoint le reste. Toutes emmenèrent leur amie ensanglantée chez Félicitée et ses collègues, elles seules pouvaient régler le problème.

La salle d’attente était déserte comme la Place Rouge après le départ des derniers Résistants, où il ne resta que la carcasse du Dictateur. La troupe déposa Anne sur la table du système d’acheminement des malades des Résistantes de l’OMG, qui serait dissous sous peu, puisque des assauts résistants seraient menés dès le lendemain. Quand Lynda récupéra Le Pique, l’odeur de sang lui fut familière. Non pas puisque c’était celui d’Anne, mais bien parce qu’il contenait des hormones odorantes. Il y avait-t-il encore un espoir pour que celle-ci donne la vie ?  
Cette lueur d’espoir fut vite éclipsée pour laisser place à l’intervention médicale du Caducée, de la Fève et de la Fleur. Déshabillée, rendue livide par la perte de sang, en danger de mort, Anne n’était plus qu’une simple femme sanguinolente sur une table d’opération. Instruments, compresses blanches puis rouge sang et bandages défilaient dans la salle entre les trois soignantes, aidées par La Violette. Le stress était omniprésent dans la salle. Lynda dut quitter la salle pour laisser place à Marie-Pierre. La Fève devait remplir une autre mission, et pour cela partit dans la salle d’attente.

Elle prit Séverine par le bras, l’emmena dans l’aile maternité de la bâtisse résistante souterraine puis vers une salle précise. Une salle blanche, pleine d’instruments étranges, mais étonnamment bien encadrés. Des sièges se trouvaient à côté ou en-dessous de chaque instrument. Lynda posa Le Carreau sur la chaise surmontée d’une ceinture suivie d’un bras mécanique connecté à un appareil volumineux et importable seul. Quand celle-ci se posa sur le ventre déjà surmonté d’une légère bosse, l’assise sursauta puis se laissa analyser. La Fève regarda un écran relié à la base de l’engin. Elle posa un regard interrogateur, griffonna sur quelques feuilles des choses compréhensibles de seuls les gynécologues puis se tourna vers sa patiente en lui disant :  
« Séverine, je dois te dire une chose importante qui ne va pas te plaire.  
-Oui, répondit-elle légèrement stressée pour Anne, vas-y Lynda, je t’écoute.  
-Tu… Elle hésita. Attends des jumeaux. »  
Un calme pesant se fit d’un seul coup. La future mère posa la main sur son ventre, le regarda puis dit en pleurant :  
« Il ne manquait plus que ça… C’est pas le moment d’être enceinte de jumeaux… Déjà que Lucie commence à avoir du mal avec un, et encore elle est bien plus solide et forte que moi, alors j’ose pas imaginer avec moi… J’ai déjà eu tellement de mal avec Mattéo… Benoît, tu vas voir, je vais te tuer… »  
Comment allait-elle pouvoir annoncer cette nouvelle funeste ? Lynda eut un éclat dans les yeux. Elle montra une autre machine en expliquant son utilité :  
« Vois-tu Séverine, ceci est une machine qui permet de rétrécir le temps de grossesse ! Là, je peux passer de la fécondation à la veille de l’accouchement d’une simple pression de bouton ! Je pensais que ça pourrait t’être utile !   
-Ah, oui, je vois ! Je pense que ça serait un peu brusque de passer direct à la naissance, mais c’est vrai que ça serait pas mal !  
-Bon, je te mets à combien de mois ?  
-Disons six. Je ne vais pas déjà me trimballer avec six kilos sur le ventre d’un seul coup !  
-Benoît ?  
-Oui, dit-il en arrivant sur les lieux, je suis d’accord !  
-B-Benoît ?! S’écria Séverine étonnée. Qu’est-ce tu fous ici ?!  
-Moi ? Répondit-il calmement. Je suis ici pour t’aider, je suis là depuis le début, on avait organisé un truc avec Lynda, qu’est-ce que tu crois !  
-Aller, c’est parti ! Hurla La Fève en appuyant sur un bouton rouge au centre de la machine. Séverine ferma les yeux, de peur de voir le spectacle qui se jouait sur elle. La Croche regarda la scène, presque sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. A peine deux minutes plus tard, les affirmations de Lynda se confirmèrent. Quand le Carreau rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva avec une sphère au niveau du ventre. En essayant de se lever, elle fut rattrapée par son petit ami avant qu’elle ne chute. Lucie arriva alors prévenue, et les yeux écarquillé, s’écria en pointant le ventre de son amie :  
« Sé-Séverine… C’est normal que ton ventre soit… Soit si…  
-Bon, Lucie… On m’a fait avancer de six mois, c’est tout… Ourf… Tu sais que t’as de la chance de pas avoir de jumeaux ?!  
-Des quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que…  
-Si, Lucie… Je te raconte pas la galère…   
-Ne fais pas cette tête, dit le Cœur en s’approchant de son amie, tu vas faire plaisir à Mattéo je suis sûre ! »  
Elles sortirent suivies de Benoît, Séverine s’appuyant sur l’épaule de Lucie, prenant son ventre avec son autre bras. 

Anne réussit à être sauvée par Félicitée, Charline et Marie-Pierre. Les trois allèrent se reposer et chargèrent Lizabelle de la ramener dans la chambre pour que l’opérée récupère de son opération. Tous les Résistants partirent se coucher, l’assaut de la journée avait été suffisant pour rendre le Gouvernement bien plus fragile. Mais est-ce que la nouvelle des jumeaux de Séverine allait-elle troubler ce repos mérité ? Une autre nouvelle allait le faire à sa place : la Fertilisante fut finie plus tôt dans la journée par L’Œillet et La Violette. Tant de questions en suspens. De plus, le Gouvernement n’était pas effondré. Le Conseiller Principal, les Conseillers Gouvernementaux et le pouvoir étaient encore là. Les Résistants devaient encore lutter. Mais avec Le Cœur enceinte de sept mois et Le Carreau de six mois avec des jumeaux, Le Pique possédant d’immenses problèmes de santé, La Note sans cesse occupée par l’auberge où siègent nombre de Résistants… Le réseau devait attendre. Les ordonnances pour les arrêts maladie, blessure ou maternité allaient pleuvoir. La valse des bouleversements allait se jeter sur les anti-Gouvernementaux. Et un Résistant prisonnier depuis longtemps rejoindrait enfin nos héros : La Pomme.


	7. La fin d'un long récit

Deux mois passèrent. La nouvelle des jumeaux fit son effet dans la troupe de nos héros. La nouvelle machine des membres de l’ancienne OMG fut une bonne nouvelle, elle. Deux mois après, le calme ne faisait que disparaître petit à petit dans les rues. Mais une période de creux pour l’auberge de Lizabelle donnait à la Résistance une opportunité sans égale pour prendre d’assaut une bonne fois pour toutes le siège du Gouvernement. Hélas, quelques problèmes se firent sentir dans la bâtisse servant de maison à tous. Alors qu’Anne avait enfin récupéré de toutes ses opérations et se sentait à nouveau assez en forme pour reprendre les attaques, Lucie était dans l’incapacité de combattre, si ce n’était le cas que pour elle… Séverine ne l’était que plus encore, rendant nerveux de ce fait Benoît. Déjà que le premier leur fut difficile, les deux jumelles, puisque c’était deux filles, s’annonçaient être une mort certaine. La pauvre femme ne pouvait même plus se lever, aidée par « P’tit Gars » et Noémie pour faire quoique ce soit la journée. Juillet, serait-ce le mois de la liberté ? Personne ne pouvait le prédire. Les tensions se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Plus personne ne tenait en place, le premier Encrier qui croisait le regard d’un Résistant se faisait assassiner sur le champ. La situation s’était retournée en faveur des anti-Gouvernementaux. 

Alors qu’elle se promenait dans la rue, Le Pique tomba sur un homme relativement grand, portant un drap noir sur lui. Il lui montra son poing portant un symbole de pomme. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux, et murmura :  
« La Pomme… Ça faisait un an que je ne t’avais pas vu… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m’as manqué… »  
Sur ses mots, elle l’emmena à l’auberge de La Note, sans dire une seule parole de plus. Là-bas, tous les Résistants furent emplis d’une joie immense. La Pomme fut fait prisonnier un an auparavant lors de l’assaut de la Place Bleue d’Esymblo, teintée d’un poison non utilisé depuis : le jocelynien. La raison de l’arrêt de son utilisation est le fait que ce poison fut retourné contre ses utilisateurs par La Pomme. Depuis, son utilisation est strictement interdite autant pour les Résistants que pour les autorités gouvernementales. Ce poison provoquait la mort instantanée par destruction du cœur par l’intérieur en moins de deux secondes. Il tenait son nom de la belle-mère de son inventeur : Jocelyne Vinmésincante. Après tout, ne fut-elle pas celle qui le poussa à inventer cet instrument de tuerie ? Ce fut elle aussi qui fut tuée par La Pomme avec le poison portant son propre nom. Celui-ci fut alors arrêté et emprisonné au QG du Gouvernement. Le réseau entier le crut mort jusqu’à son retour.  
La première chose qu’il fit fut d’enlever son drap le mettant dans l’anonymat. C’était un homme brun, faisant presque deux têtes de plus que Justine ou Raphaëlle, ayant des cheveux ébouriffés mais possédant surtout un œil bleu et l’autre marron. Anne pleurait depuis un bout de temps avant de se jeter dans ses bras en larmes. N’était-ce que son propre mari, après tout ? Ces retrouvailles annoncèrent deux choses : Pierre était vivant, et que le Gouvernement ne résisterait plus longtemps. Si la prison la plus protégée du pays laissait s’échapper ne serait-ce qu’un homme ou femme… Lizabelle courut vers la réserve cachée de l’auberge. Cécile se demanda si, le sien, s’en était tout aussi sorti. Lucie, aurait sûrement eu la même pensée. Si elle n’avait pas autre chose à penser. Si ce n’était pas leur enfant la priorité du Cœur. Si ce qu’elle redoutait le plus n’allait pas arriver le lendemain. Alors que les autres mèneraient l’assaut. Alors que seuls deux élèves de Troisième déjà occupés avec son amie et ses jumelles pourraient l’amener. Alors que seule Lynda était gynécologue. Ses peurs l’entouraient. Elle sentait ce moment venir, et de plus en plus. Les autres, à l’exception de Séverine, ne le remarqua. 

Le lendemain, à 06 :00 tapantes, Lizabelle dessina des symboles à tous, avec une couleur différente pour chacun, sur la joue et poing droits des Résistants. Cécile et ses trèfles verts, Anne et ses piques rouges, Raphaëlle et ses étoiles bleu foncé, Justine et ses croix vert clair, Benoît et ses croches noires, etc. Même les infirmières, Félicitée et ses caducées vert sapin, Lynda et ses fèves brunes, Charline et ses fleurs fuchsia, Amélie et ses violettes marshmallow, Marie-Pierre et ses œillets vert anis. Lizabelle se fit des notes magenta, et fit à Lucie des cœurs dorés, à Séverine des carreaux bleu clair, à P’tit Gars des soleils orange et à Noémie des croissants de lune bleu gris. Tous avec leurs symboles. Tous allaient mener l’assaut à leur manière. Le Trèfle allait mener les troupes avec La Croche. Le Pique et La Pomme s’introduiraient dans les entrailles des bâtiments, avec une troupe chacun. La Croix s’occupait de porter secours accompagnée par L’Etoile qui recevrait les appels de détresses. Elles seraient relayées par Le Caducée, La Fève, La Fleur, La Violette et L’Œillet en cas de graves damages. La Note avec les pierres précieuses et Le Pot de Nutika attaqueraient comme d’autres Résistants. Le Soleil et La Lune, à l’aide de La Clé USB, pirateraient les réseaux en restant au chevet du Cœur et du Carreau. Ne fallait-il pas les oublier. Pour l’occasion, les Résistantes de l’ancien OMG installèrent leur matériel dans l’auberge. Ne savait-on jamais avec Lucie. Après s’être organisés, ils prirent le petit déjeuner.

Depuis deux heures, les Résistants bataillaient. Pour la liberté, pour leur vie, pour en finir avec l’oppression à présent incarné par une personne : Didier Bévintéun. L’ancien bras gauche du Dictateur Didier Pulmaushe avant sa mort tué par Anne. La haine était omniprésente dans le réseau ce jour-ci. Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Taidana surveillait les actions des autorités. Quand Noémie entendit un cri strident. Elle prit la main du symbole qui lui était complémentaire, laissant La Clé USB seule. Séverine était presque paralysée par la peur. Oui, c’était aujourd’hui. Le jour du compte-à-rebours final avant la liberté. Dire que ce n’était qu’une coïncidence très mal tombée ne serait qu’un doux euphémisme. Lucie se tenait le ventre, visage crispé par la douleur, dans l’incapacité de penser à autre chose que la naissance. Oui, elle le savait. Bientôt, il y aurait la perte des eaux. Lui, il était loin. Sa fille était gardée par Noémie, avec Mattéo, Charline et sa sœur. P’tit Gars amena Séverine et son amie chez Lynda, où heureusement personne n’était encore arrivé. Les cinq Résistantes se mirent au travail. Tout y était : drap, matériel, et même service post-natal. Le Cœur prit la main marquée du Carreau soudainement, et la pressa du plus fort qu’elle aurait pu. Elle serra les dents entre deux cris remplis de douleur, et savait qu’elle pouvait compter sur Lynda. Après tout, ne l’avait-elle pas déjà fait pour Lou ? Elle prit confiance en elle, relâcha un peu la main de son amie et fit ce qu’on lui demanda. 

Alors qu’elle explorait les rangées entre les bibliothèques, brûlant les livres du Gouvernement, Le Pique fut encerclée. Un Encrier d’un côté, une Angélique de l’autre. Armée uniquement d’un briquet et d’un couteau, elle ne pouvait pas les immoler sans s’immoler elle-même, et son poignard n’allait pas l’aider, elle ne savait pas lancer. L’Angélique se rapprocha, pointant sur le ventre de la femme stérile son revolver fertilisant. L’Encrier pointa, lui, une flèche de jocelynien exceptionnellement utilisé ce jour-ci, sur la tête de sa proie. Se sentant condamnée, elle tomba sur les genoux. La femme du Gouvernement baissa son arme. Mais L’Encrier, lui, lança sa flèche accidentellement dans la tête de sa camarade d’armée. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol aux pieds de celle qui était sa proie. Cette dernière réagit tout de suite, prit la flèche plantée dans la tête de la morte, et poignarda son adversaire avec dans la jambe droite. Touché, l’assaillant mourut sur le coup. Le Pique, en haletant, se releva et regarda une dernière fois les empoisonnés, puis détourna le regard pour continuer sa route.

Le Trèfle se retrouva devant une présence qu’elle n’aurait pas voulu voir : le bras gauche lui-même. Juste accompagnée par La Croche et La Pomme qui venaient de la rejoindre. Ce vieil homme chauve riait en les voyant arriver. Les autres Résistants étaient restés à l’entrée de la salle de son trône, prêts à surgir en cas d’alerte. La Croix et L’Etoile étaient juste au fond de la salle, tous soins disponibles et déployés. Le nouveau Dictateur appuya sur un bouton de son trône, et fut recouvert d’une armure solide composée de matériaux artificiels, crées spécialement pour lui-même. Il prit un revolver à pauljaquien teinté avec du sang du Masque, et visa Cécile. Celle-ci fit un signe à Benoît et Pierre, qui prirent deux armes chacun, et commencèrent à attaquer l’armure. Un silence pesant régnait si on ignorait les sons d’armes. Le Dictateur cria soudain après un insupportable ricanement :  
« S’en est fini de vous, Cécile Carnalls, alias le Trèfle ! Vous étiez celle qui a mené les assauts de la Place Rouge, n ‘est-ce pas ?  
-En effet, dit-elle en pointant son revolver vers la poitrine de son assaillant, c’est bien moi. Tuez-moi, de toute façon, ce n’est qu’une personne pour la liberté de tous. Je rejoindrais celui que vous avez fait exécuter comme ça, Le Masque. Allez-y, mes camarades vont vous défaire, de toute manière.   
-Pauvre idiote, tu es naïve à ce point. Je suis invincible, dit-il en enlevant son masque d’homme chauve, vois-tu.  
-Le… Bredouilla choqué Pierre. Le frère d’Anne…   
-Sérieusement ?! Hurla Benoît scandalisé. C’est lui, ce gros connard ?!  
-Oui. Prononça Cécile non surprise. Je le savais. D’après vous, pourquoi personne n’a attaqué Pierre lorsqu’il explorait les archives ? Pourtant, il en explorait de plus importantes qu’elle.  
-Anne ne m’a jamais parlé beaucoup de son frère… Je sais juste que c’est lui qui lui avait planté cette… Cette barre de fer ! Si j’avais su que c’était lui qui m’avait foutu dans ce trou à rats… Je vais enfin pouvoir le venger !  
-De qui ?! Demanda La Croche encore interloqué.   
-L’enfant que nous aurions dû avoir, elle et moi. Se posa La Pomme, hors de lui.   
-Ne me dis pas que… Prononça Le Trèfle apeurée et dégoûtée. Elle n’était quand même pas…   
-Si, elle était enceinte de deux mois quand il lui a planté cette barre dans le ventre. Elle a perdu l’enfant, sa fertilité, et a failli en mourir. Quand j’ai su cela… Je m’étais juré de tuer celui qui lui avait fait cela. ET CE MOMENT EST VENU ! » Hurla-t-il en brandissant une barre de fer au-dessus de la seule zone non protégée à cause de sa taille : le ventre du Dictateur riant de ses « exploits ». Avec des yeux remplis de haine, La Pomme sourit à celui qu’il allait tuer. Il murmura : « Ça, c’est pour ta sœur, celle que toi et ta famille ont reniée. ». 

Le sang gicla dans la salle. La Croche laissa tomber son arme. Cécile tomba au sol, déboussolée par les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Pierre retira la barre qu’il jeta sur le mur, répandant plus encore de liquide rouge dans la salle. Il se retourna, tâché, vers la foule en délire. Ses deux compagnons le regardèrent avec effroi. Pour se défendre, il murmura :  
« Excusez-moi, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Pour tous, mais surtout pour elle. Je ne pouvais, il lâcha une larme, le laisser en vie. Pas après qu’il ait tué une personne et manqué de tuer sa propre sœur. Il a fait exécuter le Masque. Il a tué nombre d’entre nous. Il ne méritait pas de vivre. »  
Il se sentit prendre par derrière. Une odeur de sang frais accompagnait cette prise. La Pomme tourna légèrement la tête et vit avec horreur le visage de son assaillant : son beau-frère. 

Le Dictateur prit une lame empoisonnée qu’il gardait au cas où, lui prit la gorge, et s’apprêtait comme dernier acte à tuer celui qui comptait plus que tout pour celle qu’il avait reniée : sa propre sœur. Il glissa le poignard sur le cou de son ultime victime. Celui-ci sentait sa fin. Il ferma les yeux, lâcha une larme et prononça comme dernière parole :   
« Au moins, Anne, je t’aurais débarrassée de ce sans-cœur. »  
Cécile et Benoît restaient paralysés. Justine et Raphaëlle se couvraient les yeux. L’odeur de sang donnait la nausée et la mort d’un ami se sentait proche. Une victoire tâchée de sang. Le sang de La Pomme. Voilà comme se finirait cette guerre pour la liberté. Aurait-il fallu le faire, s’ils avaient su ? Pierre semblait si sûr de mourir pour une bonne raison… Pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ? Il aurait au moins tué le vrai Dictateur, celui qui avait ruiné ses espoirs de fonder une famille, celui qui avait tué son enfant, celui qui avait voulu tuer sa femme. La fin se sentait. Les secondes devenaient des heures. Les cœurs battaient à l’unisson. Sauf celui du cruel, du fautif, du psychopathe, du diable. La Pomme leva une dernière fois ses yeux au ciel, et prit le bras de son assaillant. Il rapprocha la lame de son cou. Suicide, ou meurtre ? Les deux ensembles, voilà comment il serait mort. Il pleura une ultime fois. Il commença…

Quand un bruit d’os brisé se fit entendre dans la salle plongée dans le silence lourd de la mort. Une troisième main prit le bras à la lame, l’éloigna du cou du Résistant et donna un coup de genou dans le dos du Dictateur mort pour de bon. Elle reprit la lame, assena un coup final de poignard au faux frère et enfin on put voir qui était le sauveur de La Pomme, qui tomba au sol sur les genoux, avant se rendre compte de qui l’avait sauvé d’une mort héroïque mais certaine. Le même sang sur ses vêtements, les mêmes yeux en larmes mais remplis de haine, la même raison de tuer. Sa voix se fit puissante en prononçant ces quelques mots :  
« Tu m’as reniée, tu m’as battue, tu m’as blessée physiquement et moralement, tu as transformé mon pays en pays xénophobe sans liberté, tu m’as plantée une barre de fer dans le ventre alors que j’étais enceinte, tu as tué l’enfant que j’aurais eu, tu m’as rendue stérile, tu as emprisonné et manquait de tuer mon mari, et d’entacher notre victoire. LE MASQUE NE TE SUFFISAIT PAS ?! DÉJÀ, MANQUER DE TUER TA PROPRE SŒUR N’ETAIT PAS SATISFAISANT ?! PAUVRE FOU ! TU NE MÉRITAIS PAS DE VIVRE ! »   
Elle tomba à son tour sur ses genoux, épuisée. Qu’est-ce qu’Anne a bien pu penser, quand elle a tué son frère ?

Tout le monde rentra. Pierre portait sa femme dans ses bras, vidée de toute énergie. Benoît et Cécile s’en voulaient terriblement : aucun des deux ne put empêcher ce drame sanguinaire. Lizabelle, Justine et Raphaëlle s’efforçaient de comprendre ce qui s’était passé. Le passé du Pique semblait si mystérieux, mais si horrible… Les autres restèrent bouleversés. Comment un homme qui semblait si calme, si pacifique, a pu faire une chose pareille ? Certes, il avait bien des raisons, mais ses actes restaient d’une cruauté immense. Qu’a-t-il pu penser, en tuant cet homme ? Es-ce que son désir de vengeance fut comblé ? Il ne donnerait sans doute jamais de réponse… Après avoir côtoyé la mort dans une salle tâchée de rouge, la troupe rencontrerait la vie. Dans une salle elle aussi sentant le sang, mais le sang associé à la vie cette fois-ci. Cécile se surprit à voir Lucie dormir, sa fille de trois ans veillant sur elle, son autre fille dans les bras. Mais une question restait : où était Séverine ? N’était-elle pas avec Lucie depuis le début ? Benoît fut pris d’une grande peur soudainement. Il courut vers la salle à côté de la chambre du Cœur. Lynda, épuisée, lui donna un enfant, emballé dans un linge doré. Il sourit en voyant le nouveau-né. Il savait que c’était le sien. Il le sentait. L’autre, il le trouva dans les bras de Séverine, en nage, sans lunettes, une main tenant l’enfant, l’autre sur son ventre. Il s’approcha d’elle, s’assit à côté sur une chaise prévue à cet effet, et lui demanda pleurant de joie :  
« Ne me dis pas que…  
-Si, je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’elles naissent aujourd’hui… Ourf… Elles m’ont épuisée…  
-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te soutenir… Là-bas, je n’étais pas très utile en plus…  
-Ne dis pas ça… Je préférais ne pas t’inquiéter… Lucie a quand même tenue à rester, son bébé dans les bras, à mon chevet pendant la naissance… Est-ce qu’elles sont nées libres… ?  
-Oui, si tu viens de donner vie à l’instant, elles sont libres. Comment veux-tu les appeler ?  
-Elle, celle que tu tiens, c’est Lucie. Et celle que je tiens, c’est Raphaëlle…   
-D’accord, nous ferons comme cela. Dors bien, je préviendrais Rapha et Mattéo demain. Rien ne presse. »  
Lizabelle sourit derrière la porte. Tout était bien qui finissait bien. 

A peine deux mois après ces évènements, Félicitée appela Anne et Pierre à venir la voir, elle et ses collègues. A peine remis du meurtre du frère dictateur, Charline les accueillit déguisée telle le Pique. Elle les emmena dans une salle qui leur était jusqu’à présent inconnue. Dans la salle, Lynda et Félicitée les attendaient, avec Marie-Pierre et Amélie les secondaient. A leur côté, une machine. Mais quel genre de machine était-ce ? Quand on leur expliqua, en tout cas, ils se regardèrent trente secondes avant d’approuver par un hochement de tête. 

Cela faisait presque quatre mois que Lizabelle n’avait pas vu Le Pique ou La Pomme. En effet, ils étaient partis régler deux-trois choses ailleurs, puis ils n’ont pas eu le temps de passer la voir. Pendant une journée de repos, La Note invita Anne une après-midi pour prendre des nouvelles. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle constata une certaine chose. Alors qu’elle lui donna à boire un peu de thé, elle lui demanda curieuse :  
« C’est moi, où tu t’es laissée aller ces derniers temps ?  
-Moi ? Oh non, jamais ! Attends, dit-elle en regardant son ventre, tu me parles de ça, je me trompe ?   
-Eh bien oui, je te parle de ça ! Ça me semble évident, non ? Qu’est-ce t’as fait encore ? Juste une seconde… Leur machine marche vraiment ?!  
-Toujours aussi perspicace, à ce que je vois, Lizabelle ! En effet, elle fit une pause avant de reprendre en posant une main sur sa bosse ventrale, ça fait quatre mois.   
-C’est fort bête que tu n’habites plus dans le coin, Anne.   
-Si, j’habite en face, j’ai emménagé hier matin ! Toi, tu veux encore jouer à la nourrice, non ? Tu ne changeras jamais !  
-Toi non plus, même en ayant un enfant ! D’ailleurs, vous devez être contents, non ? Après tout, vous allez enfin être parents !  
-Ça fait bizarre de ravoir toutes ces choses dues à fertilité. Je n’avais plus mes règles depuis fort longtemps tu sais. Et là, je suis enceinte à nouveau, ça me semble si rapide…  
-C’est ça, le progrès, ma chère ! »  
A la fin de leur après-midi, Lizabelle regarda partir son amie avec son mari. Elle se serrait contre lui, une main sur le ventre, l’autre sur le bras de celui qu’elle a sauvé. C’est vrai qu’elle semblait plus ventrue que d’habitude, Anne.


End file.
